


Cuffed

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Chris and Peter asked to Stiles to check on their place while they are out of town. They come home early and unexpectedly find Stiles in their bedroom - let the fun times begin!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally wanted to write a Stiles/Chris/Peter work. I originally wanted to do a long story but can't commit to that right now while still working on another work I am writing.
> 
> I honestly am not the best when it comes to writing sex scenes so I hope you guys are able to enjoy this anyway. It was fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Stiles pulled up to the house – a couple days late. Well, does it really matter? What’s a day or two anyway? They should have known better. It’s not like Stiles is irresponsible, just somewhat of a procrastinator. It’s not his fault that Chris and Peter had asked him to come check in on their house while they went out of town for a long weekend. They both should have known what they were getting in to when they asked Stiles to pick up their mail and feed their cat.

“Shit!” Stiles cursed as he clambered out of his jeep that has now pulled to a stop in the driveway. 

“Hope I didn’t starve the damn cat.” He yelled bolting for the front door. He fished out the house key from his front jeans pocket and unlocked the door and stepped into the house. He took a deep breath and surmised that it didn’t smell like death in here.

“Mystic?” Stiles called out as he switched on some lights. That’s all he needs now to have on his resume – cat killer extraordinaire. And not to mention that Chris and Peter would probably murder him for killing their precious baby. But again, it would be their fault for relying on Stiles. 

“Mystic?’ Stiles called out again as he scrunched his face realizing the stupid cat wouldn’t come if he called her name. So he decided he would go to the kitchen and get her food. That’s it, Stiles thought, cats will come for food, not by being summoned their name.

The cat food tins were laid out the corner next to a bag of cat food with a note taped on it. Stiles grabbed the note:

Please feed Mystic one can a day. Make sure her bowl is filled with cat chow as well as her water.   
Litter box self-cleaning. Please check the mail each day as well. 

Thank you,

Chris

Stiles looked at the cans of cat food and counted three. “Fuck!” He shrugged his shoulders and decided to open all three cans and put them in her bowl. He barely put the overflowing food bowl on the floor when Mystic the all black furred cat entered the kitchen and had her mouth digging into her savory food in a quick second.

“Yes, cat not dead.” Stiles smiled proudly. Maybe not so irresponsible after all.

Stiles strolled through to the family room and decided to plop down on the sofa and checked to see what types of TV shows Chris and Peter watch. He flipped on the TV and scrolled through their DVR. It mostly consisted of HGTV and A&E network programming, Stiles thought it would be funny to record some shows from Lifetime Movies and fuck with them. He found the correct channel and started programming movie after movie as he snickered. By this time Mystic jumped up on his lap craving attention. 

“Hey girl. Your Daddies are going to be so pissed when they see all these chick flicks on their DVR.” Stiles laughed out loud while the cat nuzzled him. She headed Stiles in the hand until he finally gave in and petted her. Mystic was enjoying the love Stiles was bestowing upon her.

Stiles lost track of time between the cat deciding to use his lap as a bed and getting caught up in the stupid Lifetime movie himself. He was glad the cat was the only witness to this and he was fairly positive that Mystic didn’t catch the tear he shed while engrossed in the flick. “Stupid Lifetime movies.” Stiles thought aloud.

“Well girl, it’s getting late. “Of course Mystic didn’t respond. Stiles stretched in hopes of disturbing the kitty so she would jump off and find a new bed to lay on. He did in fact awake the slumbering cat and she gave him a pissed off look. Well, that is if a cat can look pissed; Mystic certainly had it down. Stiles was grateful when she finally bounded off of him and skulked back into the kitchen.

When Stiles arose from the couch, he stretched one more time reaching his hands way above his head. He glanced around the home and the stairs caught his eye. “Hmm, I wonder what Chris and Peter’s bedroom is like.”

Stiles eyed the steps as he stood by them. “I can’t. I shouldn’t. It’ll only be for a few seconds.” Stiles reasoned and figured Chris and Peter wouldn’t know the difference so he slowly ascended the stairs in search of the master bedroom.

There were a couple of smaller bedrooms that were nicely laid out awaiting any guests that might arrive. Stiles finally found the master suite and was almost disappointed. The walls were creamed colored and there was a king sized bed. Next to the bed on either side were nightstands. There was dresser that held a picture of Peter and Chris that might have been taken at a beach. The dresser also held some miscellaneous items that the men must utilize. Stiles had hoped for a more interesting room – maybe a stripper pole in the middle or at least a mirror on the ceiling – well, maybe the old men have boring sex lives, Stiles thought. 

Stiles turned to leave and then a thought occurred to him as he stared at the bed. Maybe, he wondered, it would be fun to annoy Peter. He could rub his scent all over their bed. Stiles could almost see Peter going out of his mind with someone else’s fragrance imbedded in his sheets. Stiles laughed out at the thought so he did the only thing he could – jump onto the bed and indulge.

The mattress was way comfy and Stiles had a brief flicker that he could fall asleep but he had a mission he needed to stay on. He moved his arms and legs like he was making snow angels on top of the bed. “Take that Peter for all the pranks you have pulled on me.” Stiles chuckled. And yet, Stiles was still not fully satisfied with his marking. He wanted to do more – he wanted to make it count. 

“Hmm, I could totally jerk off and get cum on the sheets. Fuck, that would drive him wild.” Stiles grinned at the thought. He bounded off the bed and toed his shoes off quickly. His pants and boxers followed suit. He felt compelled to place them nicely in the corner since the room was so immaculate. He made haste work climbing back on top of the bed to start stroking his dick which became hard instantaneously. 

“Shit, that feels good.” Stiles moaned out loud when another idea occurred to him. Why stop at jerking off, maybe he should finger himself as well? Stiles glanced around the room trying to figure out where the men might keep their lube and assumed one of the nightstands held what he was searching for.

The nightstand on the right side of the bed was where Stiles looked first. No lube in the top drawer so he went to the second drawer and notated a key hole and wondered if it may be locked. Stiles pulled and it opened with ease and then his eyes glazed over.

“Fucking jackpot. Fucking kinky bastards.” Stiles saw an array of sex toys. He noticed dildos, vibrators, gags, cock rings, butt plugs, a blindfold, the lube, and also a pair of handcuffs. Stiles plucked out the handcuffs and dangled them with his hand. He remembered getting a hold of his Dad’s handcuffs one time and having a really good time. Granted it was by himself but it was still fun.

“Sweet. This could be more fun than I thought.” Stiles opened up the cuffs and placed one around his right hand and closed it shut. He knew he would only be able to lock one hand in but he still hoped it would be enough to have the sensation of being tied down completely. He took the other cuff and locked it over the headboard. He yanked his wrist and felt the resistance – good, nice and tight which made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

“Key.” Stiles realized he should have the key nearby in case he needed to unlock them in a hurry. He bent down and rummaged through the door in search of the key. He tossed the various sex toys around and palmed the bottom of the drawer with his left hand and to no avail – no key! He glanced through the top drawer to see if the elusive key was there and it wasn’t.

“Fuck! Who has a pair of handcuffs and no damn key?” Stiles squirmed on the bed and pulled on his wrist in a futile attempt to break the cuff off. 

“Shit! Just great Stiles. Phone, that’s it, I’ll call Scotty.” Stiles smiled realizing his best friend would save him. He will of course give him a hard time, probably take a picture, and never let Stiles forget about this embarrassing moment but it will be worth it not be handcuffed to Chris and Peter’s bed of all places. Stiles smile then turned to a pout when he noticed his pants that held his phone nicely folded in the corner of the room.

Stiles thought he could use the force to bring his pants over to him. That’s it, he’ll use his Jedi powers and will his damn phone over to him. Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated really hard for a few minutes. He opened them again and had to come to the realization that he was no Luke Skywalker.

“It’ll be fine Stiles. Peter and Chris will come home and they’ll free you.” Then that awareness hit him – fuck, Peter and Chris are going to come home and find him half-naked on their bed. But yet again, totally their fault since they knew who they were asking to check on their home. 

It had seemed like hours but it was probably only a few minutes with Stiles yanking and pulling the handcuff trying desperately to pull himself free but nothing was working. His wrist was starting to get sore and more importantly he had to pee.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled out. He swung his legs over the bed and sat up in defeat. He buried his head in his lap and then he thought he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

“Stiles?” The voice rang out. It was unmistakably Chris’ voice bellowing from downstairs. Stiles sighed in relief that his rescue would be sooner than later.

“Stiles, are you here? We saw your jeep outside.” Chris yelled out but now Stiles could tell he was closer to the room and then he remembered he was still naked from the waist down. He quickly covered his cock with his free left hand. 

“Stiles?” Chris stated in surprise when he saw Stiles sitting on his bed and apparently handcuffed to it. 

“Heyyyy Chris. You guys are home early?” Stiles played it off nonchalantly.

“Hey yourself. Umm Peter, Stiles is upstairs.” Chris called out to his significant other. And then Peter was by Chris’ side in a flash. Stiles gave a timid wave at Peter and quickly covered himself back up.

“Well, this is rather unexpected Pretty.” Peter smirked as he entered the bedroom ogling Stiles. He made his way across the room so that he was behind Stiles vision. “I told you Christopher to keep that drawer locked.” Stiles looked down at the drawer that was still ajar with the sex toys and stealthily shoved it back in with his foot as Chris arched his eyebrow.

“I didn’t think I was going to have to worry about snoopers.” Chris stated as he now entered the room as he eyed Stiles in his comprising position and enjoying the view that sat before him.

“Guys, it’s Stiles. You had to expect that a little. Anyway, can you please get the key and unlock the cuffs?” Stiles asked with the cutest puppy brown eyes he could muster.

“Actually, Christopher lost the key, didn’t you?” Peter chimed in. Stiles felt Peter when he plunked down on the bed behind him. Peter’s wolf was getting turned on by the half-naked boy beside him.

“Yes, I did.” Chris admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Who the fuck keeps handcuffs around without a key? “Stiles asked bewildering. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable since he was still only half clothed and felt like he was being stared at like fresh meat.

“I held out hope that I would find it one day.” Chris answered still just standing in front of Stiles, taking him in like a tall glass of water – trying to determine when he was going to take his first sip.

“Okay, can you just cut them off with something.” Stiles wondered as he crossed his legs in hopes of keeping his ever growing erection hidden.

“They were specially made, don’t want to ruin them.” Peter said in almost a whisper into Stiles ear. He hadn’t he realized that Peter had moved closer to him. Stiles glanced at the handcuffs and they looked like an average pair – they were fucking toying with him.

“Dudes! Ha ha very funny. Please get these off of me.” And then Stiles felt Peter scenting him. The mother fucker was actually getting his nose imbedded into Stiles, mostly around his neck and damn it, he was being turned on. 

“Shit!” Stiles almost moaned. “Chris, please tell your boyfriend to stop scenting me.” Stiles pleaded but his body was telling him something else. He moved his head so Peter could have better access to his sensitive pulse points in his neck. Stiles was growing weak against Peter’s touch – he was melting like butter.

“Peter, Stiles want you to stop scenting him.” Chris stated dryly and stepped closer to Stiles etching into his head how vulnerable Stiles looked right now – almost begging to be fucked. 

“Christopher, please kindly tell Pretty that I would stop scenting him if he wasn’t oozing sexual arousal.” Peter claimed with a smirk and he couldn’t wait to touch him all over and scent him even more.

Fuck Peter! Stiles was not doing any such thing. Okay, his dick disagreed – it was totally saluting Chris at the moment.

“Umm, Stiles, Peter can’t stop.” Chris relayed sarcastically. 

“I heard him.” Stiles responded breathlessly as he leaned into Peter’s touch who now had put his hand on Stiles back. He was slowing rubbing circles on his spine and Stiles was starting to breathe harder. His body was starting to betray him – he was going to submit to Peter and Chris.

“Relax Pretty.” Peter basically ordered and attempted to pull off Stiles shirt. It got caught on his cuffed hand so Peter pushed it as far away as he could. Stiles glanced at Peter and noticed he was already undressed – when the hell did he take his clothes off? Stiles wondered.

Peter than guided Stiles to lay down on the bed. Chris stood for a moment looking over Stiles naked body and then started stripping himself. Stiles was impressed with Chris’ body – despite being a forty-five-year-old man, his salt and pepper chest hairs accented his abs. Stiles licked his lips as Chris joined them on the bed.

Stiles kept his head turned to continue to let Peter have all access to whatever the hell he was doing. He was rotating back and forth from scenting to licking and it felt fucking amazing – Peter tasting him like a popsicle. Stiles was more than willing to let the werewolf indulge and melt into his mouth. Stiles always had a hard on when it came to Peter and dreamt of the day when he could have that man in bed with him and now it was a reality.

Once Chris got settled, it was like on cue when the two men each took one of Stiles nipples into their supple lips. Stiles arched his back in surprise and delight. They were both totally in sync like synchronized swimmers. They each may have had their own way of doing things but they were certainty providing the same outcome. 

Chris’ lips were a little softer and definitely gentler. He utilized kisses with his tongue while stimulating Stiles nipple. Peter on the other hand, was rougher. Stiles could feel his teeth and he already knew the nub would be red and swollen when Peter was done with him but he didn’t care. 

“Fuck.” Stiles groaned out.

“Do you like that?” Peter asked taking a breath before diving in for more nipple play. He was enjoying teething Stiles nipple.

“Mm, yes. Shit, shit, feels so good.” Stiles groaned out.

“We night need to use one of those gags. He is rather noisy.” Chris stated as he continued to roll his tongue around Stiles’ right nipple.

“Did you really expect him to be quiet? Besides, I want to hear Pretty scream.” Peter responded.

“Um guys, I’m right here.” Stiles sighed.

“Very true. I am sure I can find something to occupy his mouth with in the meantime.” Chris suggested with a smile. He couldn’t wait to fill Stiles mouth up with his cock and slightly wondered if that would even keep the boy quiet. 

“That’s the spirit Christopher.”

“Shit! Thar feels amazing and again, I’m right here. Please stop talking like I am not here.”

“Now Pretty, just enjoy yourself.” Peter stated.

Stiles planned to do just that. He closed his eyes as he felt both Chris and Peter twirl their tongues a bit more and then they decided they each had a new mission. Peter started his way down Stiles body. He continued licking along Stiles left side. When Peter reached his hip, he paused and flung out a claw and slowly scraped Stiles pelvic bone. Peter nibbled softly around Stiles leg and appeared to deliberately avoid his groin area. Stiles moaned out once again as his toes curled. He was eagerly waiting for Peter’s next move and then got distracted by Chris.

Chris went the opposite way of Peter so he licked and nibbled his way up to Stiles neck. Chris left a few hickey marks and then made his way over to Stiles ear lobe where he began with a tongue bath all over again.

“On my God!” Stiles groaned. He couldn’t reach for Chris since his right hand was still cuffed but he attempted to touch Peter anywhere that he could put his hand on and it landed on his shoulder. Stiles tried to nudge him over to his cock but Peter was still teasing with his lips on Stiles inner thighs and rubbing his claw on his hips.

“Let’s see what else you can do with your mouth.” Chris wondered as he stood up and stripped his remaining clothes and threw them on the floor. Stiles mouth fell wide open once he saw Chris’ cock – it was thick and pulsating and Stiles couldn’t wait to taste Chris’ member in his mouth. 

Chris crawled on top of Stiles and took the tip of his dick and rubbed it softly against Stiles lips. Chris taunted slightly as he smeared his leaking pre-cum all over Stiles mouth and Stiles licked it up eagerly. He couldn’t wait to dive in and feel Stiles lips around him.

“You want my dick in your mouth?” Chris asked and all Stiles could do was nod. He flicked his wet tongue out to taste the sweetness that was ready to be poured into his mouth. He opened wide like he would for a dentist but knew this experience would be much more pleasurable – no numbing needed because he wanted to feel and savor every drop.

Stiles was so enamored with Chris at the moment that he almost forgot about Peter and of course Peter would have none of that. He licked a long strip on each side of Stiles dick which caused Stiles to arch his back again. Peter didn’t mind sharing but he wanted to remind Stiles that he was definitely going to make him feel amazing. 

“Mm.” Stiles mumbled through the cock in his mouth. He then felt Peter take his dick into his mouth and he seemed to have no problem engulfing it around his pink lips. Peter traced his tongue around his slit and then continued to swirl his tongue over every inch of Stiles enlarged member. 

“Fuck.” Stiles moaned out as he took a breath. Chris gave him a moment to breathe and then shoved his cock back into Stiles eager mouth. Stiles tried to follow Peter’s lead – whatever Peter was doing to him; he was in turn doing to Chris. Each time Peter tasted and licked Stiles, he would follow suit with Chris. When he felt his tongue darting on his slit again, he obliged Chris with the same maneuver. As Peter massaged Stiles balls, he reached over and rubbed Chris’ who finally had starting moaning. 

“Feels so good Stiles.” Chris groaned out as he started thrusting harder down Stiles throat. Tears began to form at Stiles eyes. He loved enveloping Chris’ dick but it was getting harder to breathe with him pushing further and further inside his mouth and then he felt Peter rubbing a finger around his entrance.

“My God!” Stiles murmured. He hadn’t even realized that Peter had pulled off his dick until he felt his digit teasing him. “Mm, please Peter.” Stiles managed to choke out.

“You can’t let him down Peter.” Chris stated with a smile and then went back to fucking Stiles mouth in hopes of reaching his tonsils. He hoped and prayed the kid didn’t have a gag reflex. He wanted to go deep and have Stiles drink every last drop out of him. 

Peter believed slow and steady wins the race. He took his time brushing his finger tip around Stiles hole and grinned with pleasure when he noticed how he reacted. His hole was yearning for something to put in it so Peter decided to push his index finger and watched it disappear. Stiles body was reacting beautifully despite having his mouth full of cock, he still managed to groan and wiggle himself to feel more pressure inside. 

It was time for the second finger in which Peter was able to slide in easily. He crooked the digits in search of Stiles sweet spot. He wanted to see the boy squirm and squeal out in ecstasy – he yearned to see him wrecked and so far, he and Christopher were well on their way to that destination. 

“Fuck Peter please.” Stiles yelled out pulling off of Chris’ dick. Stiles was beginning to go to another place between the pleasure that Peter was providing him and the warmth of Chris’ hard cock in his mouth. His jaw was starting to get tired but he was determined to finish Chris off and he appeared to be no hurry to pull out until Stiles was done. 

“Christopher, be a dear and pass me the lube.” Peter called out. He had been using Stiles’ pre-cum as a lubricant on his fingers but now he was ready to put something else in his beautiful wet hole. Chris passed him the lube as Peter continued to stretch Stiles a little more. He worked his way up to four fingers to make sure that Stiles would be able to handle his thick cock and he constantly teased him by rubbing his prostate. 

“Shit, I am almost there.” Chris called out as he continued to thrust into Stiles mouth. The more he pushed into the open cavity, the more Stiles engulfed his pulsating cock. Chris was on the edge of ecstasy and wanted to cum in his throat but he was trying to hold off for a few seconds until Peter was ready on his end. He glanced down at Stiles and notated the boy had his eyes closed and appeared to be enjoying that they were practically destroying him.

Peter lined up his cock and began to push it into Stiles. He started off slow to give Stiles time to adjust to the burn and stretch. Stiles back arched again as Peter pushed in further. Peter was satisfied with the progress and began thrusting into Stiles tight hole and for the moment Stiles was matching his pace. Peter assumed he wouldn’t be keeping up for long though. 

“Feels so good Stiles.” Peter groaned out as he continued to drive into Stiles. He heard muffled groans emanating from Stiles stuffed mouth and notated that he had his free hand now twisted in the blanket. 

Stiles curled his toes and gripped the sheet hard with his hand as both Chris and Peter continued to pound into him from both ends. Peter was a fucking tease, every other thrust would trace his prostate and it felt amazing. Chris was moaning harder now and finally made his liquid release down Stiles throat. And Stiles was all too eager to drink it all up. 

“Fuck.” Chris called out and then grabbed Stiles hard cock that had been flopping around. He stroked it just a few times before Stiles was spewing his cum everywhere.

“Oh my God!” Stiles screamed out breathlessly as he released his pent up orgasm. Peter was still thrusting inside of him and moaning more and more now.

“Oh fuck Peter!”

“Almost there Pretty.” Peter claimed as he felt Stiles clenching his cock harder. He couldn’t wait to fill him up and he knew he was on the cusp. Peter grabbed Stiles hips to pull him closer and pushed a few times more quickly making sure to hit Stiles sweet spot and then he heard Stiles scream out one more time. Peter was right behind him chasing his orgasm. He exploded inside of Stiles and moaned out. Stiles was done. 

Peter pulled out almost breathless and fell to Stiles left side. Chris was on the right and reached towards the nightstand and opened up a small box to pull out a key. He reached back unlocked the handcuff from Stiles left hand and pulled Stiles shirt off the rest of the way to toss it on the floor. Stiles stared at Chris blankly.

“I thought you said lost the key.” Stiles exclaimed.

“Who would keep around a pair of handcuffs and not have a key?” Chris asked. 

“I knew you guys were messing with me.”. 

“Christopher, you owe me $20.” Peter stated as he brushed Stiles cheek. Stiles almost purred with the touch. Stiles leaned into his touch realizing he could get used to this and of course it was all of Chris and Peter’s fault

“You were right. I didn’t think he would actually go through the drawer.” Chris responded. Stiles rolled his eyes insulted that they placed a bet on him. And they should know better – of course he would go through a drawer.

Mystic then jumped onto the bed probably assuming the gentlemen were done having fun and kneaded her paws onto Chris, probably in hopes of making another bed. 

“Hey girl. Let’s call it even Peter because now you owe me $20.” Chris said nonchalantly petting the cat.

“Fine, we’re even. You were right. Stiles didn’t kill the cat.” Peter smiled. Stiles huffed in indignation but then realized that if Peter and Chris were like this when they thought he fucked up, then he definitely wanted to know what they would be like when he didn’t mess up. Fuck Peter and Chris because now Stiles wanted to find out and it was all their fault!


End file.
